Jack Rakan
Jacobus "Jack" Rakan 'is a demigod son of Ares; a friend of Basil Hawkins and a member of independent demigod organization, Ala Rubra. History Personality Rakan appears as an incredible, powerful fighter through demonstrating his immense destructive attacks with relative ease, such as emitting a high-powered laser from his body at a whim. He also tends to be greedy and laid back, refuses to do any free favors, and tends to not really care much, including the political aspect of the war. Appearance Abilities '''ADHD: '''Like most demigods, Jack possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponents. '''Dyslexia: '''His brain is "hardwired" for Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. '''Keen Intellect: '''Despite his ridiculous personality, Rakan is actually a very intelligent fighter, analyzing enemy abilities and finding weaknesses in them. This does not only apply to defeating enemy techniques, but also copying them as just by having seen his teammate, Seth. '''Enhanced Combat: '''Jack, despite not attending Camp Half-Blood, has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by John Hawkins. His is also one of Ala Rubra's best warriors, demonstrated by him being able to quickly slay three golems made from concerete alone and without armor. '''Weapon Proficency: '''With this ability, Jack needs only to pick up a weapon before he instantly becomes proficient in it. The first time he picks up a sword, he can spar with masters, the first time he uses a bow, he can hit on equal with children of Apollo. Demigod Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: '''Jack has an incredible ability to defy weight limitations of a regular mortal or demigod, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move for him and simple to use in nearly any manner. '''Telumkinesis: '''Jack is able to summon, manipulate and use any kind of weapon with perfect skill, regardless whether the weapon is muscle-powered sword, spear or bow, gun or cannon. If it is weapon or could be improvised as one, he is completely proficient with it. '''Rage Inducement: '''One of Jack's most dangerous ability is to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. This is a rare gift bestowd on him by Ares; although is sometimes can go out of control. *'Anger Empowerment: 'Jack is able to become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether his own or others. Magical Items *'Enchanted Card: '''Jack's main weapon (or set of weapons) is a playing card, Jack of Spades, which is his own storage for various weaponry. Created by John Hawkins, the card is sealed with a formula which can allow Jack to summon different kinds of swords, spears or maces. This artifact is called '''Ho Heroes Meta Khilion Prosopon (lit. The Hero Of a Thousand Faces). In Jack's words his artifact can transform into "any shape imaginable", from multiple weapons of any kind to armor. *'Strength: '''Jack's Arcana. Relationships Ethymology '''Jacobus' is an original, Latin form of English name Jacob. The name comes from the Hebrew meaning "to follow, to be behind" but also "to supplant, circumvent, assail, overreach". Rakan is usually a given name meaning "wise and worthy of respect", hinting at Jack's ability to analyze fighting styles of his opponents. Trivia Category:Male Category:Children of Ares Category:Greek Demigod Category:Ala Rubra Category:Joker's Creation